


Any Word

by Darkestwolfx



Series: To Hug and To Hold [1]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, Post Episode Fic, Season 3 Spoilers, the long reach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkestwolfx/pseuds/Darkestwolfx
Summary: Just one word would do it. Any one word you liked. 1st of my 9-strong tag-on series. Spoilers for ‘The Long Reach’ (22/02/2020). Each piece can also be read as a stand-alone.
Series: To Hug and To Hold [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642426
Kudos: 11





	Any Word

**Author's Note:**

> I've been over on fanfiction for ages, and had this account for ages as well, but never got round to uploading things here too. I thought now was a good time to start! I will be transferring my other Thunderbirds works over, but in the meantime if you want them, they're under this same username on fanfiction.
> 
> I really hope they'll make another series, although I get the feeling that this is the end somehow… I mean I'll be okay if this is the end because that ending was gold, but still, I'll miss the Saturdays morning's I've grown used to over the past what? 4 years? How time flies!
> 
> Can I just say how pleased I am that we know Grandma’s occupation now? Her being a Doctor makes complete sense considering – although I almost think from the way she talks sometimes she could have been a Doctor of Psychology with the way she uses words, but medical makes sense. And the music was so on point for the credits of these last two episodes! And yes, I know I have my tumblr for my little moments like this, but hey, it’s here for once!
> 
> Summary: Just one word would do it. Any one word you liked. 1st of my 9-strong tag-on series. Spoilers for ‘The Long Reach’ (22/02/2020). Each piece can also be read as a stand-alone.
> 
> And this is also the start of a nine strong mini-series, based on the series final. I debated with myself long and hard as to the format for these uploads, but decided in the end each needed to stand on it’s own as opposed to in a big group. All that’s left to say is enjoy!

**Any Word – Alan**

* * *

When he left, Scott had been right behind him, he was sure.

The eldest had said he would be right behind him. He had, right?

Now Alan was beginning to doubt himself. Dad wasn’t there, and that broke his heart. Scott was there and now wasn’t here, and that was going to break his heart again.

He knew he should have waited. He should have waited in case something went wrong or-or- or- He should have waited, there was no ‘or’.

At this point, any word could surely be a good thing. At least it would be knowing. And if there was one thing Alan now hated, it was not knowing.

He’d accept it. Whatever it was, he’d accept it if it meant knowing. He wanted to know, and they weren’t psychic.

There was only one way they could ever know anything.

He was thinking of Scott, of course he was, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t also thinking of Dad, when he asked with trepidation,

“Any word?”

And it looked like it was staying that way.


End file.
